We Never Wished For It
by Soran
Summary: Kai, Ty, Rei, and Max are all turned into girls. Very horny girls at that. Foursome up!. MKTR!
1. You Know What, I'm horny and This sucks

Soran: I wonder if I'll get any reviews.  
  
Subaru: Hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't own anything....except me and Warnings.  
  
Warnings: Sadly, they do. T-T!!! This fic will have major yuri. One BIG foursome!! Lemons, yuri, adult content, and some bad language here and there. It is AU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is major AU!!!!!!!! Voltaire as escaped jail, and is trying to find the blade breakers. He finds them in the middle of a forest. He then, turns them into girls, really horny girls.  
  
Soran: Enjoy.  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
Rei sat quietly on a couch. He held a book in his hands, currently reading. His thoughts weren't on the book, but what had happened after the tournament. 'I guess we all just didn't want to leave one another.' He jumped when he met a bucket of cold water.  
  
Max and Tyson were behind the couch, holding an empty bucket. Rei sat up, and turned towards them. "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
"Well, we were bored and wanted to play some kind of trick on someone. Kai is somewhere around here, but he would kill us if we did anything to him."  
  
"What makes you so sure I won't hurt you?!" Rei glared at the two.  
  
Little did they know that there was a man in the hidden corners of the house. He moved quickly into the kitchen, and walked towards the counter. He notice a put of tea, and smirked. He quickly took something out of his pockets. He added the stuff into the tea, then hid into a corner. He notice a back door, and walked over to it.  
  
He started to hear sirens, and quickly went out of the house. He ran into the forest, laughing as he ran. Soon, a car was pulled up in front of him. He smirked and got into the car, still laughing.  
  
Tyson went into the kitchen. "I'm hungry!!"  
  
"Well duh, when are you not?" He glared at he blond behind him.  
  
"Shut up." They both yelled as their bodies met cold, icy water. "Rei!!" They shouted and turned around, only not to see Rei, but Kai.  
  
"What was that for?!" They yelled.  
  
"Your late for practice." He turned around, and walked off. They both sighed, and followed him.  
  
Soon it was really late at night. Tyson poured himself another glass of tea. "Man, training today took it out of me!!" He yelled, then drank down the tea. Max nodded, also pouring himself a glass of tea. Kai and Rei ate silently, not really listening to the other two.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired." The blond said, yawning. Kai and Rei quickly finished and left, leaving the other two. Tyson and Max quickly followed them.  
  
They both stopped, watching the other two walk off to their rooms. "Is it just me, or do they look somewhat different?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. We can think about it in the morning, they think were idiots if we keep standing out here." He nodded, and went into the room he shared with Kai.  
  
The teen was already asleep, and he couldn't help but watch him. He then went into his bed, trying to fall asleep. 'I can't sleep!!!' He began to sweat, and toss around in his bed.  
  
"I can't sleep!!!" He turned towards the large Tv in their room and turned it on. The news was on, and he began to watch it.  
  
"It is said that Voltaire has escape. Yesterday after noon he escaped prison, then went to the science lab. He was seen escaping in this forest." A map was shown on the Tv, and it showed part of their house. "He had with him, a high tech potion. The potion wasn't tested yet, and police found the empty can in this forest. It is said, that if you put it in a drink, and drink it down, it will cause a body change. Now, back to you Bob."  
  
"Thankyou George, I-" He turned off the Tv. 'What if he got into our house? And why didn't the police search the house? Maybe I should talk to Kai about this. Ye-' Suddenly he fell dead asleep.  
  
In the morning, the room was empty. Only he was left. He yawned, then felt a heavy weight on his chest. He bit his lip, afraid to look down. He did anyway, then stared wide eyed. He got up, then looked at his body. 'It did happen!!! Please this has to be a dream!!!!' Someone came into the room.  
  
He met his captain, or what looked like his captain. "Don't say anything." Kai whispered out.  
  
"Ok....May I ask, WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She asked.  
  
"Now is not the time, Ty. If you watch the news you would of knew."  
  
"I watched it last night."  
  
"Thats why I found the Tv on."  
  
"So whats the problem?"  
  
"This potion has made us girls, and may I add, very horny girls."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Then she felt something in the bottom of her stomach, actually below her stomach. She groaned out.  
  
"Hopefully we can control are emotions." She started for the door.  
  
"Ah!!! You can't just leave me like this!!!" She closed her mouth, not realizing what she had just said.  
  
The other girl turned around, blushing. "Try to hold it, I've been doing that for a while."  
  
"But I can't....Please."  
  
She heard the other girl sigh. "Alright."  
  
"Hey you two aren't the only ones that are horny." They both turned to see the other girls.  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: Reviews make us happy. Oh and lemons coming up. We want a review, so we can continue.  
  
Subaru: Might I add, its one juicy lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I just have to read the rest!!!  
  
Warnings: Yeah!!!!!! 


	2. You Asked For It

Soran: We got 2 reviews, and thats good enough for me.  
  
Subaru: So, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: Pervert.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't own anything, so don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Hurry up!!!!!!!!!! Warnings in last chappie!!  
  
Soran: Hold on to your undies!!!  
  
Warnings: Well if you hurry up, THAN I WOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: O.O....So on with the fic.  
  
*********  
Chappie 2  
*********  
  
"You two aren't the only ones that are horny." They both turned to see the other girls.  
  
"Don't tell me, your also horny?"  
  
"Sorry, but we can't help it." All four blushed. "And it seems to be getting worst."  
  
Kai sighed, but nodded. "But we get extra practice for this."  
  
"Whatever is fine, were just really horny!!" The others said.  
  
"Ty, get on the bed." Tyson nodded, and did as told. She watched the other three, then felt something down below press into hard. She yelled out, half pain, half pleasure. She watched as her captain came closer to her and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss, feeling slightly better. She felt her large white sure being removed, then blushed as she looked down. Kai got on top of her, then kissed her again.  
  
The other two stood, watching the scene, and being horny didn't help. They quickly went to the bed, and got on it. Kai blushed, suddenly feeling arms around her. 'This is going to get messy.' She thought. Her shirt was removed easily. She felt hands and fingers touch her, everywhere. "Oh god." She whispered. She was lifted off of Tyson and onto the bed. Her legs were spread apart, so someone could sit in front of her.  
  
Kai's arms were lifted above her head, but she had her eyes closed, so she didn't know who did it. Everything was removed off of her. She blushed, laying in front of her team mates, with nothing on. She opened her eyes, only for her blush to turn darker. She notice Tyson was sitting in front of her, and the other two beside her. She pouted. "Why am I on the bottom?"  
  
The shrugged. Rei reached down and kissed her. She blushed, but kissed back. She stared wide, gasping, as something entered her. She broke the kiss, then screamed in pleasure. She gazed down. Two fingers had just entered her. She gasped, then was pushed back down. She was being kissed again, her moans being swallowed.  
  
Something else surprised her. She, again, broke the kiss. She felt something wet on her breast. She gazed down to see her blond friend. "Nn...Great...Kami."  
  
She laid back down, starting to sweat. Kai gasped for air, "I'll go later, its someone elses turn." She said, then scream as the fingers dug deeper within her. "Doesn't someone else want to go?" She whispered the question.  
  
"But we like seeing you like this." Tyson said.  
  
She bit her lip from screaming again. Kai got up, and pushed the others away. "I can go last, I'm not all that horny. You guys are."  
  
"Aw, Kai cares about the team."  
  
"Shut up, Ty."  
  
The fingers left her. She turned and faced Max, who was blushing. She grabbed Max's collar and pushed her lips to the others. She pushed in her tongue, tasting that mouth. She began to remove the blonds clothing. She leaned back on the bed, then made the younger one sit on her lap. She faced Rei and Tyson.  
  
"I'll work with Max, you two work together."  
  
"Alright." Tyson said, then faced Rei, with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai faced back to the blond. She began to kiss her again, and moved her hands along Max's side. "Nn." Whispered Max.  
  
"Shh." She said, then started to move lower. She nibbled on the blonds left ear. Kai then smirked, and moved her hands away from the sides. She then pushed her fingers into the blond, making Max yelp in surprise.  
  
"Ah..Nn..." The smaller one began to make some noises. Kai smirked and pushed the fingers in deeper. "Ah!!" She used her other hand and slid those fingers into the blonds rear. "Damnit!!....It feels too good. Great Kami!!!!!!"  
  
She licked the younger ones neck, earning a moan. She turned towards the other two, then blushed.  
  
Tyson watched as the other two kissed, she then turned towards Rei, who was blushing and looked quite scared. She kissed the neko-jin, earning a startled gasp. She then felt the neko-jin respond. Then, she was flipped over. "You can forget if your going to be top." Tyson only smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'll be top alright." She flipped them back over, then entered three fingers into the other girl.  
  
"Damn you!!" Rei screamed as she fell limp.  
  
"I know." She smirked. Tyson gasped, feeling something under her. She turned around, only to see a smirking Kai.  
  
"Now your bottom." She glared at Kai.  
  
"Oh shut it, your going to be bottom, before I do." She removed her fingers from Rei, then tackled Kai.  
  
The two struggled for the top, but Tyson ended up winning. She smirked down at Kai, who only glared. "Weren't you horny? If you want me to cure you, you better help me first, after all I'm bottom and you have to work with bottom first." Tyson glared, but nodded her head.  
  
She lowered herself down, then stared down at her prize. "I'm actually quite glad I'm top then." Kai stood up, only to squeak.  
  
The other girl began to lick her, making her moan loudly. "AH!!!!!!!" She bit her knuckle, feeling to much pleasure. "Great Kami!!!!!!" She felt something inside her finally come out. She gasped as she came into the others mouth.  
  
"Tasty.....Now where is my favorite neko-jin?" Tyson asked, and looked around. She smirked once she saw the blushing teen near her. "Oh Rei." She called out, leaving Kai.  
  
Kai got up, blushing. 'Well thats one trick I can use.' She then notice Max, staring at the other two. She crawled over to the blond, then sucked on her neck. "Come on, I'm sure Tyson won't mind if we helped." She whispered, making Max blush.  
  
"Of course not, I'm always happy to help." Tyson was behind Kai, and looked down at the blushing blond. "Move it Kai, I want to work on Maxy."  
  
She nodded, and let the other girl move in front of Max. She smirked, then turned towards the blushing neko-jin. "Of course you have to help." Rei nodded, and went in front of Max.  
  
She staid where she was, then pushed a finger into Tyson, making her moan in surprise. "Ah, hey I'm working here!!" Tyson yelled, before squeaking.  
  
She had lowered herself and started to lick the other girl. "I'm also working, so deal with it." She pressed the finger in deeper, then added one into the girls rear. "Remember, you asked for it." Tyson ignored her and continued on with the small blond.  
  
She did the same as she did with Kai, but much quicker and harder. "Ah!!!!!" The blond let out screams and mewls as she felt the tongue slide over her inner thighs. She started to pant, feeling something down below. Her lips were then covered my Rei. She mumbled into the mouth, then broke the kiss as she screamed.  
  
Kai smirked, then moved Tyson out of the way and finished off Max. "Hey!!! I was working there!!!"  
  
"Go mess with Rei, I want a taste of this."  
  
She watched the other girl go away, and then finished off the job Tyson had begun. She then heard a loud scream, and then drank all that came out. "That is tasty."  
  
Tyson smirked as her. "But I bet you tasted better."  
  
"That ain't fair!!!!!!!! I didn't taste myself." The other girl crawled over to her. Tyson grabbed her hand and lowered it to her inner thighs. She made the other girl push a finger into her, then made it go in deeper.  
  
"Keep at it, then you'll come and you'll know how you taste." She left Kai.  
  
She was suddenly pulled back to Kai. "Your not leaving."  
  
"But, you seem quite busy." Said Tyson.  
  
"Oh no, you haven't cum yet. Now its your turn." She said, then turned towards the other two. "And you two go at it. Its also Rei's turn."  
  
She lowered herself down to the other girls inner thighs, then gave it a quick lick. "Ah, I didn't know it was this good!!!!!" She still had the fingers inside her, but also began to work on Tyson.  
  
She slid her tongue inside the inner thighs, earning a small yelp. She stopped her movements, then screamed as she came on her hand. She pulled out her fingers, gazing with half lidded eyes. She then lick it. Her hand was soon removed from her mouth. "Hey!!!!"  
  
"Don't you want the others to have some? It did taste pretty good."  
  
"How about later?"  
  
"You might not be horny then." She sighed.  
  
"Wasn't I working on you?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Tyson said, quickly forgetting what they were discussing about.  
  
She slid back down and finished off what she was doing. She added three fingers in the other girls rear, again earning a moan. A hand then pressed into her hair. She speeded up the paste, making Tyson scream more.  
  
She then felt her hair being pulled as the other girl came. She smirked and drank it up, letting the other girl gasp for air.  
  
On the other side of the bed, Max had gotten her strength back and was now crawling towards Rei, who was blushing. She softly kissed the neko- jin, who soon responded to the kiss. She pushed her fingers into the other girl. The older girl squeaked in surprise. She smiled and went lower. She gave a quick lick at the inner thigh, making the other girl gasp. She heard a loud scream from the other side of the bed. She didn't mind it though.  
  
She stared wide eyed as something wet touched her in the ass. She didn't turn around to see who it was, already guessing. Tyson crawled in front of her, smirking. She blushed, but ignored it and continued with the neko-jin. Tyson looked under her, seeing a blushing Rei. "Oh my favorite neko-jin, open your eyes." Rei did as asked.  
  
"What?" She asked, caught up in the pleasure she was receiving.  
  
"Suck me."  
  
She blushed again, but did as told. She started to lick the other girls inner thigh, hearing gasp and screams. She then felt something happening to her. "Aw fuck!!!!!!!" She screamed as she came into the blonds mouth.  
  
After that Tyson screamed. "Wow, I got to have two!!"  
  
"Shut up Ty, were not finished."  
  
****************  
End of Chappie 2  
****************  
  
Soran: And this was my first yuri fic, ever!!!  
  
Subaru: Hm...I guess it ain't that bad.  
  
Disclaimer: More reviews please!!! So she can continue this fic.  
  
Warnings: Just ahead of time, there will be lemons next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I know it contains a dildo.  
  
Warnings: Don't give it away!!!!!!!!  
  
Soran: Yeah!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
